Contradictions (Traducción)
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: [MiKoRei] La gente no podía dejar de mirar la alta figura del hombre, cigarro en los labios y ojos abatidos caminando hacia los taburetes vacíos. Suoh levantó la vista y vio a Munakata en el extremo izquierdo, mirando soñadoramente su bebida. El azul se encuentra con alguien en el bar que frecuenta y termina siendo cuidado por él. Una historia llena de contradicciones. [FINALIZADO]


**Nota de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Esta historia me gusto mucho, y espero que ustedes también la disfruten, saludos! La traducción está autorizada, gracias a la autora por eso.

Agradecimientos a JabhiiWasTaken por betear esta historia, en serio, muchas gracias!

 **Autora:** psychemenace - **Fanfic:** Contradictions- Pueden encontrarla en mis favoritos tanto a ella como la historia.

 **Notas de Psychemenace:**

Traía el próximo capítulo para mi otra historia y luego pensé en esto. Disfrútenlo. XD Reviews serán muy apreciadas.

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

 **Contradictions**

 _Publicación Original 13.05.2013_

Los vasos tintinearon mientras chocaban uno contra el otro en un ambiente eufórico. La gente aplaudía, abucheaba e intercambiaba saludos y sonrisas. Las carcajadas llenaron el restaurante, algunos sonidos amortiguados de excitación y asombro eran añadidos al ambiente logrando crear una sensación agradable.

Todo el Scepter 4 había terminado cenando en un restaurante cercano al cuartel para celebrar el final de una difícil semana de trabajo. Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose. Dōmyōji estaba hablando con entusiasmo sobre la misión que había realizado con Akiyama el otro día. El grupo escuchaba con deleite y luego comenzó un intercambio de conversaciones. Fushimi fue interrogado acerca de sus patrullas, pero este solamente suspiró y se negó a tomar parte en la oleada de preguntas que estaba sucediendo. Pero al final, él no tuvo otra opción, así que tranquilamente les contó acerca de sus paseos por la ciudad. El Rey Azul, Munakata Reisi, le sonrió. Tenía una expresión que decía lo bueno que era que Fushimi pudiera desenvolverse con sus compañeros. Pero Fushimi le devolvió una mirada irritada y Munakata en respuesta solo levantó su vaso.

Esta fue la primera vez que ellos habían podido salir a divertirse. Comer, reír juntos y disfrutar genuinamente de la compañía de los demás era algo que para ellos era usualmente incómodo y extraño debido a la dinámica de la relación del grupo. Este tipo de ocio parecía extraño. Scepter 4 no acostumbraba a salir así, es decir, con tan poco tiempo de aviso. Todo debe pasar por una planificación cuidadosa y solamente en las fiestas importantes como la Navidad podían disfrutar realmente de este tipo de actividades. Aun así, siempre lo hacían con cuidado para que la relación siempre se mantuviera profesional, al menos Munakata quería que siguiera de esa manera, pero por alguna razón, el Rey Azul sintió la necesidad de rodearse de personas cercanas a él hoy. Personas que tienen la misma causa que él, con quienes comparte la misma justicia.

Munakata se sentó al centro de la mesa, inspeccionando a sus subordinados en silencio con una melancólica mirada. Awashima Seri que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, el Rey azul estaba bastante feliz. Los ojos entrecerrados de la rubia mujer tenían un cierto brillo para él, una mirada que de alguna manera era cálida. No podía dejar de mirar a su Rey, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco. Siempre lo ha admirado, porque para Seri, él era la perfección. La forma en que maneja el Scepter 4, su astucia. A ella le gustaba todo de él. Pero ahora se encontraba sorprendida de que su capitán hubiera pedido a todo el grupo a que salieran a cenar de esta manera. Ella lo observó por encima de su bebida tratando de descubrir el motivo de esta espontánea excursión y se sorprendió de que Munakata se volviera en su dirección y le sonriera. En ese momento, Awashima sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Estaba desconcertada, no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Apenada miró hacia otro lado y suspiró. Después de un rato, hizo una pausa fingiendo atención a la plática del grupo, pero secretamente echó un vistazo a su capitán otra vez.

El Rey de cabello azul bebía una serie de rondas de sake, mientras que uno por uno sus subordinados se marchaban. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Awashima, Fushimi y él. Al ser menor de edad a Fushimi no se le permitió beber, así que Reisi y Seri fueron los únicos que compartieron la dulzura del sake, convirtiéndose en compañeros de tragos por una noche.

Después de un rato, Fushimi miró su reloj y se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer por lo que se retiró. Awashima se quedó sola con su Rey y se sentía un tanto avergonzada y ansiosa por esta situación. Era la primera vez que esto ocurría en un lugar público. Estaba convencida de que era debido al alcohol. Con nerviosismo ella jugaba con su vaso en un movimiento circular, el hielo tintineaba a medida que hacía contacto con el vidrio y sonaba como el estridente sonido de una campana.

El restaurante ya no estaba tan lleno de vitalidad. Las estruendosas carcajadas de la gente y el murmullo proveniente de sus reflexiones aleatorias se convirtieron en quietud. Pero eso era lo único de lo que Munakata quería escapar. La gente comenzaba a irse, ya que cada vez se estaba haciendo más tarde.

—Awashima-kun... ¿Todavía estás en condiciones de beber? Lamento que no tuvieran tu pasta favorita de judías rojas aquí.

—Está bien capitán.

Estuvieron bebiendo tranquilamente un rato hasta que Munakata notó que Seri estaba un poco fuera de sí. Él le dijo que sería mejor si pudieran volver a sus dormitorios antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ella lo siguió sin reparos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y aturdidos mientras que su cuerpo se sentía ligero y de vez en cuando chocaba con el Rey Azul.

Munakata la observó y luego la guió al salir del restaurante. La rubia lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Le ayudaba a estabilizarse a sí misma.

Decidieron tomar un taxi. Ella estaba empezando a marearse por los tragos que había consumido. Aparentemente, no se había dado cuenta de que había tomado demasiado, ya que estaba preocupada de observar a su capitán. Él notó esto y le dijo que se quedara dormida por un tiempo. Por lo general, ella se negaría y adoptaría una postura firme, pero ahora estaba demasiado borracha como para rechazar la amabilidad de su Rey. Awashima se acurrucó cerca de él, apoyándose en sus hombros, y se quedó dormida.

Munakata suspiró y se dirigió a su dormitorio para un cambio de ropa. Llevaba solamente una camisa blanca, acompañada de sus pantalones y botas del Scepter 4. Estaba tan apurado que decidió no cambiarlos. Esperaba que el bar donde solía acudir a beber solo no se cerrara antes de llegar, su deseo era llegar pronto, ya que después de todo el día de hoy sería especial.

Arregló los botones de su camisa y se acomodó el cabello azul mientras corría por la calle hacia el bar. Agarró el pestillo de la puerta de cristal y avanzó a su interior escuchando el sonido de un par de campanillas que tintinearon al indicar su llegada, siendo recibido por tenues luces que iluminaban la barra. Era perfecto. La luz amarillenta de las lámparas fluorescentes brillaba como velas esparcidas por todos los rincones de la habitación. Él sonrió, le encantaba el ambiente. Había algunos clientes dentro del bar y sus variadas conversaciones llenaban el lugar. Los observó con tristeza, se dirigió a la barra, donde una gran variedad de tragos se podía ver, y se sentó en un taburete. Enterró su rostro en la palma de su mano y respiró profundamente. Esta semana había sido difícil y, además, no tuvo un sueño decente durante tres días. Cuando se metía en la cama terminaba mirando el techo durante unos cuantos minutos y a veces incluso tardaba una hora o más antes de poder dormir.

—Debe ser por el estrés que estoy sufriendo de insomnio.

Munakata pidió un vaso de bourbon al barman. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de salir solo de esta manera. En primer lugar, él realmente no quería estar a solas con el silencio como único acompañante. Sonrió un poco y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no podía separarse del todo de la monotonía. Tal vez era donde realmente pertenecía. Qué lamentable, pero luego se mostró satisfecho. La quietud, el aburrimiento y la melancolía que prevalece sobre todo siempre han sido su compañía.

Llevó el vaso hasta sus labios. El líquido caliente llenó su boca, su lengua saboreó la dulzura y la amargura del licor. El sabor del bourbon se apoderó de sus sentidos suavizando su garganta, tocando su corazón y calentando su estómago. Le encantaba esta sensación que producía el licor dentro de él, era como si hubiera un fuego encendido en su interior. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a los otros clientes. Algunos de ellos ya se estaban preparando para irse. Pidió otro trago, la misma sensación se apoderó de su corazón, la misma calidez que llenaba su ser. El mismo dulce y amargo sentimiento. Debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, ahora estaba en el umbral de la intoxicación. Movió con lentitud sus largas pestañas y cerró los ojos por un momento pensando en lugares remotos, a los que le gustaría ir si tuviera la oportunidad de tomar unas vacaciones.

Las campanillas afuera de la puerta tintinearon otra vez y el ruido de los pasos resonaban en el piso de madera. Sonaban pesados y las personas restantes no pudieron evitar mirar fijamente la alta figura de un hombre de cabello rojo, cigarro en sus labios y ojos desanimados caminando hacia la barra.

Tok, tok, tok…

El hombre que era reconocido como el Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto, levantó la vista y vio a Munakata Reisi en el extremo izquierdo, mirando soñadoramente su bebida. El azul no podía oír nada, sus pensamientos aún estaban sobre las nubes. Bebió su último trago de bourbon y volvió a enterrar su cara en la palma de su mano, sintiéndose sofocado y mareado.

—Ah, probablemente ya estoy completamente borracho —una sonrisa sutil se formó en sus labios.

—¿Señor?

—Otro bourbon por favor.

—¡En camino!

El hombre alto y de mirada intensa había decidido ir a tomar una copa sin importarle lo tarde que era. De repente, había sentido ganas de beber solo. Había tenido el impulso de intoxicarse y yacer en las calles adoquinadas mirando las estrellas. Así que tuvo que escapar de la comodidad de sus amigos para recordarse a sí mismo que él no era como los demás y que la soledad se adhiere a él como una enredadera. Como si, complaciéndose a sí mismo con el alcohol, de alguna manera podría llenar el vacío en su corazón. Entró en el bar para encontrar a Munakata Reisi bebiendo, con muy poca gente a su alrededor. El hombre estaba solo como él, no parecía estar conversando con alguien y tampoco parecía conocer a los demás.

Él está solo.

Tomó asiento, inhalando el humo de su cigarro. El rey azul no pareció notar su presencia y de alguna manera se sintió un poco decepcionado. Parecía que los pensamientos del peliazul eran distantes, con sus ojos vacíos mirando al espacio. Sus manos agarraban delicadamente su vaso y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. La gente comenzó a abandonar las cercanías de la barra. Era como si hubieran sentido la tensión en el aire y habían decidido huir. Los únicos que quedaron fueron el Rey Azul y el recién llegado Rey Rojo.

Suoh frunció el ceño. No quería compartir la barra con Munakata. Estaba irritado solamente por el mero hecho de que él estaba allí.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el humo de su cigarrillo siguiera entumeciendo sus sentidos. Exhaló y el humo se formó como niebla en el aire. Miraba fijamente a su igual queriendo levantarse de su asiento y hacer un gesto hacia el hombre en la esquina izquierda, pero lo pensó mejor. Apretó los dientes por frustración y soltó un suspiro.

Quería hacer enojar a aquel hombre siempre tan calmado y arrastrarlo afuera a la calle si era necesario. Pero él tampoco quería ver su cara, solamente con mirarlo su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio a Munakata jadear profundamente. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya estaba ebrio. Su habitual rostro tranquilo e impasible ahora estaba de un color rojo por la intoxicación. El alcohol hacía que su cuerpo respondiera con torpeza y era innegable que la causa había sido la gran cantidad de alchol que había consumido. Lo vio sonreír como un felino. Por alguna razón, Mikoto se sintió descolocado. Era extraño ver a su rival luciendo tonto.

El rey azul parecía estar teniendo una divertida noche solo en el bar. Suoh sentía curiosidad por si Munakata sabía que él también iría a ese lugar. Se preguntaba si el hombre hizo esto solo para enojarlo. Escuchó al barman consultarle a Reisi si estaba bien y este, con su semblante abatido, su cuerpo encorvado y su mano sosteniendo el vaso, estuvo en silencio por un segundo. Luego levantó la vista y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano, suspiró y sostuvo el vaso de una forma sensual. El camarero lo miró atónito y se ruborizó levemente.

Munakata abrió sus ojos suavemente y miró fijamente a los ojos del barman. Mantuvieron sus miradas por un segundo, luego cerró los ojos y le dijo que estaba bien. El barman tartamudeó una réplica. El Rey Rojo miró todo esto. Fue la primera vez que vio a Munakata de esa manera. El hombre estaba claramente borracho consumiendo cada bebida de un trago, su manzana de Adán moviéndose de arriba a abajo. Cuando terminó, dejó escapar un silbido. Se acomodó sus gafas y guardó silencio cruzando sus brazos delante de él y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos para descansar un rato. Parecía que ya no podía beber más. Claramente debía tener dificultad para respirar. Mikoto miró hacia otro lado, no era de su incumbencia de todos modos. Pidió dos bourbons y fingió que estaba solo en la barra. Después de un rato, cuando Munakata pareció recuperarse, pidió otro vaso.

—O… otro…trago… Por…Por favor…

Escuchó al otro hombre decir en una especie de tartamudo monólogo. El pelirrojo evitó ir donde estaba Reisi y alejar su bebida de él. Estaba reiterándose a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus propios pensamientos, tratando a toda costa de no pensar en la distancia entre él y...

Munakata Reisi

La verdad es que lo odiaba. Todo acerca de Munakata Reisi lo fastidiaba. La forma en que el hombre se comportaba, la forma en que hablaba y, lo más importante, la forma en que se ocupaba de todo. Munakata era todo lo contrario a él. Era repulsivo ver lo diferentes que eran el uno del otro. Pero incluso si albergaba este tipo de sentimientos por el Rey Azul, no podía evitar entrometerse en el predicamento en el que estaba su némesis.

Se encontró aproximándose al lado de Munakata. Caminó hacia el Rey Azul y su mirada se posó en él. Había cierta quietud en la forma en que se movía hacia Reisi. El fondo de la barra parecía estar reducido a una simple decoración y todo su enfoque se centraba en la persona que estaba solamente a unos metros de él. Había un matiz burlón en cómo las luces tenues iluminaban la barra. Había una cierta calma, como si la rabia, la ira y el odio no existiera entre los dos. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable de Munakata. Sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y su semblante no había cambiado. Permaneció allí por un tiempo bloqueando en parte la luz que llegaba a Munakata. Aún así, el Rey Azul lo ignoró. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó como para presionar sus labios en la mejilla del otro rey. Quería susurrarle algo.

Munakata sintió un cálido aliento a un lado de su cuello. Se giró hacia el hombre encorvado y lo miró a los ojos. Todo lo que Reisi podía ver era una figura borrosa. No se dio cuenta de que, si uno de ellos se movía, aunque fuera un poco, acabarían juntando sus labios. Se veía en sus ojos abiertos por la impresión que estaba un poco sorprendido por esto. ¿Qué pasaría si en alguna oportunidad Reisi lo agarrara por el cuello y lo besara? ¿Qué haría? El peliazul tenía un aire de erotismo. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar que, debido a su embriaguez, el entusiasmo de Reisi se acumularía tanto en su interior, que él podría conseguir todo lo que Munakata tenía para ofrecer. El hombre parecía contenerse sexualmente. Entonces no sería tan malo, estaría dispuesto a tomarlo todo. No tenía inconveniente en ser el objeto en el que el Rey Azul terminara derramando todo su deseo reprimido.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos como si esperara que el otro hombre hiciera algo a esa distancia. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar. Lentamente cerró los ojos, sin importarle si esto parecería absurdo para los ojos del barman. Esperando el beso de Reisi, pacientemente y sin esperanza. Su odio lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse de los recovecos de su mente, en las esquinas de su corazón destrozado, en sus venas y fuera de su ser.

Munakata miró hacia abajo y volvió a tomar su bebida, y para entonces, el Rey Rojo se había despertado de su ensoñación. Hizo un chasquido con su lengua y se instaló en el taburete al lado de Reisi. Estaba desconcertado con los pensamientos que no paraban de atormentarlo. Él sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Esperaba que el educado hombre lo reprendiera, pero para su sorpresa, el otro no frunció el ceño ni lo interrumpió. Estaba desconcertado y de alguna manera bastante irritado por la respuesta trivial de Munakata. Quería que le exigiera que dejara de fumar, que dijera esas palabras espinosas que a veces llegan directo a su alma. Quería escucharlo suspirar y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Él volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo. El silencio entre los dos era contradictoriamente ensordecedor. Dirigió otra vez su mirada a Reisi, y observó que el Rey Azul enterraba su rostro en la palma de su mano respirando lentamente.

El cantinero, después de limpiar algunas de las copas, les dijo a los dos que iría a la bodega a buscar otra botella de bourbon y le dio a Munakata su último trago. Este le sonrió al cantinero y le agradeció, luego miró su vaso por un rato y finalmente se lo llevó a los labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de beberlo, Mikoto se lo arrebató. El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de si era porque odiaba cómo el otro lo ignoraba o porque realmente estaba preocupado por él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Reisi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Devuélveme mi bebida —le advirtió mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Extendió la mano para tomar su bebida, sus labios finos permanecieron separados ligeramente. Tenía aspecto desenfrenado, pero aún se mostraba calma en su expresión.

Nunca pensé que todavía pudiera recomponerse estando bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Mikoto se acercó más, mirandosé ambos a los ojos por un rato hasta que el pelirrojo sonrió, no podía creer que Munakata no pudiera reconocerlo. Bebió del vaso de Reisi exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la boca del otro había estado. El Rey Azul solo se limitó a mirarlo, su rostro impasible y poco amigable. Reisi cerró los ojos y Mikoto no podía leer lo que estaba pensando. Munakata se inclinó más cerca de él. Sólo se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y para su sorpresa, el azul lamió el lado de sus labios entreabiertos. El toque de la lengua de Reisi ardía, deslizándose lentamente desde debajo de su labio inferior hasta la comisura de su boca. Después de desquitarse por su trago robado se lamió los labios. Todavía se mostraba en calma, pero el otro podría decir que su comportamiento ya se desmoronaba y no podía negar que lo que hizo Reisi le agitó el estómago.

—No sabía que el bourbon podría tener mejor sabor al ser lamido.

Suoh levantó las cejas mientras escuchaba lo que Munakata había dicho, sorprendido por esto, y apartó la vista mientras el otro lo seguía mirando. Pero era aún más sorprendente que todavía no se diera cuenta de quién era él. Tomó otro trago de bourbon y dejó que sus pensamientos se alejaran. Luego se volvió hacía Reisi sólo para comprobar lo que este estaba haciendo. El de lentes había acomodado su rostro en la palma de su mano otra vez, con la mirada baja mirando a nada en particular. Por alguna razón, Mikoto quería quedarse allí y mirarlo. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo del otro, sumergido en el aire que lo rodeaba. Reisi parpadeaba apoyándose en sus nudillos.

Munakata…

De alguna manera terminó siendo atraído al interior del mundo azul de Munakata Reisi. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Se inclinó y para su sorpresa, Reisi tiró de él por el cuello y lo besó. No pudo moverse.

Munakata introdujó su lengua. El rojo lo acercó aún más y respondió al beso. Escuchó pasos cada vez más fuertes, lo que indicaba que el cantinero estaba por llegar. Él se retiró fríamente. Unos momentos después entró el camarero, desconcertado por la torpeza de los dos.

—¿Señor?

En su aturdimiento, Reisi miró hacia abajo. Mikoto se mostraba perplejo, desvió la mirada y ordenó un trago para librarse de la incomodidad. Presionó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y suspiró. Por alguna razón estaba convencido de que algo estaba mal. En parte también tenía la culpa, pero no podía negar que le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. El cantinero sacó un vaso y colocó un par de cubitos de hielo en su interior. Suoh hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en agradecimiento y luego tomó su bebida de un trago. Cuando terminó, dejó su vaso y el sonido que hizo al chocar con la barra se hizo parte de la música serena que se reproducía.

Soltó un gruñido, muy parecido a las expresiones con calma que Reisi solía usar. Miraba en dirección al otro, que por su rostro mostraba que estaba aturdido. Después de un rato, Mikoto escuchó el sonido de las monedas y el chirrido del taburete al moverse. Munakata se alejó tambaleante de su asiento con dirección hacia la salida. Sus pies se movían con torpeza y no miró hacia atrás ni dio alguna señal de que le importara la presencia del rojo que no pudo evitar sonreír. La reacción del hombre era propia de la relación que tenían. Aunque el otro estaba borracho, su aversión innata por él todavía estaba intacta. Eso era bueno. Le divirtió cómo se odian mutuamente.

Munakata cubrió el lado derecho de su cara sintiendo como su frente palpitaba.

Ack... Mi cabeza duele...

Caminaba de una manera extraña ya que la intoxicación afectaba sus sentidos, especialmente a su ya de por sí mala visión. Se detuvo un momento para recobrarse y suspiró profundamente con pensamientos llenos de preocupación. Sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperar la sobriedad antes de volver a su hogar. No pensó en que había compartido un beso con un extraño. Se detuvo y tocó sus labios. Por alguna razón, el bourbon se sentía más delicioso dentro de la boca de esa persona. Miró por encima de su hombro. No podía ver bien, por lo que solo suspiró y se alejó. Se detuvo a una distancia del bar y respiró hondo intentando enfocar la mirada. Pero seguía sin ver con clarirdad y todo ante él eran formas irregulares y tambaleantes que le costaba descifrar. Su corazón latía con furia dentro de su pecho y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle.

—Aah… —y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron.

En el momento en que estaba a punto de caer al suelo sintió algo suave contra él. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró mirando directamente a un par de ojos dorados y ardientes. Su visión no era clara, pero estaba seguro de que eran ardientes.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo al emborracharte de esta manera?

Mikoto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero el azul no respondió ni parecía darse cuenta de con quién estaba. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gruñir para luego agarrar la mano del hombre y llevarlo a un banco cercano.

—Aquí, bebe esto y vuelve en tí.

Le dio a Munakata un vaso de agua y lo ayudó a beberla. Al terminar, la camisa de Munakata había sido salpicada con gotas de agua y sus labios estaban mojados. El otro hombre estaba dividido entre secarlo o no.

—Mierda…

Metió la mano dentro de sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo. Limpió el costado de la boca de Reisi y mientras lo estaba haciendo no pudo evitar notar las largas y abundantes pestañas de Munakata. El rostro de Mikoto aún conservaba su severidad, pero era difícil saber por cuánto tiempo podría soportar semejante farsa cuando ante él estaba un desprotegido Rey Azul.

Munakata estaba aturdido, pero luego sus manos se arrastraron y tomaron la mano del otro hombre y lentamente las alejó de su cara sin mirarlo. Simplemente suspiró, enterró su rostro en sus palmas y gimió. Hoy fue realmente un día especial. El rojo sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a Reisi, quien lo tomó y lo puso en su boca, y cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo el otro hombre encendió la punta de su cigarrillo. Munakata sonrió. Apoyó la espalda en el banco y fumó el cigarrillo en tranquilidad. El pelirojo estuvo todo el tiempo observándolo, viendo cómo él cambiaba de su habitual ser detallista a esto.

Todavía tenía el aire de superioridad y elegancia en él, pero era diferente a la forma habitual en que se comportaba. Mikoto estaba entretenido, siempre había querido aplastar la fría actitud del azul, pero sus sentimientos de simpatía habían ganado. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez el estrés del trabajo estaba afectando al otro.

—¿Qué pasó Munakata? Es raro que tú actúes así.

El nombrado no respondió. Sus ojos seguían cerrados mientras sus pensamientos iban a la deriva, llevados por el viento y volviéndolo nostálgico. Su corazón se derrumbaba por alguna razón. Sopló su humo directamente sobre él y observó cómo se desvanecía.

El rey rojo ya había tenido suficiente cuidando al borracho Rey Azul. Pensó que estaba empezando a cruzar la línea de lo permitido, por lo que se levantó, decidido a alejarse dejando solo a Munakata. Se revolvió el cabello mientras pasaba a su lado. Reisi lo siguió con la mirada y su mano se extendió para agarrar la punta del abrigo negro del hombre, aproximándose para abrazarlo. Su rostro quedo enterrado en la espalda de Mikoto.

—No te vayas.

Fue su petición. Una cadena de palabras que hicieron que el corazón del otro se sintiera inhibido. Miró a la figura que lo abrazaba, el agarre del hombre cada vez era más fuerte. Regresó a su asiento al lado de Reisi y acarició la cara del hombre. Su ceño fruncido no podía ocultar una sonrisa.

—Estar borracho no te sienta bien.

Munakata volvió a fumar tratando de aliviar sus mareos. Todo volvía a estar como antes entre los dos. Después de un rato, el hombre de lentes estaba empezando a recuperar el sentido. Se giró hacia el otro y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de con quién estaba.

—Suoh.

—¿Hn?

—Uh…

El rey azul estaba sorprendido. Se puso de pie tratando de no parecer que escapaba en el momento en que se dio cuenta de con quién estaba. Fue difícil para él pararse sin perder el equilibrio, pero cuando intentó alejarse tropezó y lo siguiente que supo fue que cayó en los brazos de Mikoto. Su espalda estaba contra el pecho del otro hombre. El Rey Rojo lo ayudó levantándolo suavemente, evitando que se cayera.

—Ten cuidado…

—Aléjate de mí… Uh.

Mikoto lo ignoró y continuó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Suoh Mikoto?

—Si te digo lo que realmente quiero, no lo entenderás —No va a doler si lo molesto un poco.

—Aléjate de mí... aborrezco tu presencia...

Mikoto sonrió aumentando el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Reisi. —Tú... El cuarto y el Rey Azul me está poniendo de los nervios. Eso es todo.

Los pensamientos de Reisi se calmaron cuando Suoh lo abrazó por la espalda, pero estaba un poco distraído por la sensación de su cuerpo. El otro hombre enterró su barbilla en el hombro del peliazul.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver conmigo ¿no? Déjame en paz.

El Rey Rojo sintió cómo Reisi tensaba su cuerpo y no respondió por un segundo. Su rostro no mostraba emociones, solo supiró profundamente. Su agarre se aflojó y Munakata se volvió hacia él por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ante la pregunta, Mikoto se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y esta vez apretó más a Reisi. Se inclinó, acomodando aún más su barbilla sobre los hombros rigidos y susurró a los oídos de Munakata.

—Tú. Eres lo que quiero.

El Rey Azul se sintió un poco avergonzado. De repente la debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo, ya que aún estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—Aah…

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras se apoyaba casualmente en los hombros de Mikoto, acurrucándose como si fuera un niño. Mikoto lo abrazó con fuerza, pues notaba que Reisi estaba a punto de desmayarse al haber dejado caer su cigarrillo. Parecía que no había escuchado lo que el Rey Rojo había dicho, probablemente porque hace solamente unos minutos se había sentido enfermo. Aquel hombre estaba débil y Mikoto no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su casa. Era un buen momento, ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaría allí pues habían salido y volverían al día siguiente. El azul se acomodó a sí mismo en la espalda de Suoh quien de vez en cuando miraba por encima del hombro para ver cómo estaba. Su respiración ahora era constante. Suoh podía oler una mezcla de alcohol, cigarrillos y un poco de perfume.

Cuando llegaron a HOMRA, Mikoto subió las escaleras y colocó a Reisi en su cama, que parecía muy desprotegido. Su camisa estaba abierta, su piel al descubierto, y su cabello un poco desordenado. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante. Mikoto se tomó la molestia de quitarle las botas y acomodarlo en la cama, luego se sentó junto a Reisi mirándolo atentamente. Su mirada bajó al pecho desnudo de Munakata dándose cuenta de lo pálida que era su piel. Puso sus dedos sobre el esternón del hombre recostado y los movió en círculos mientras disminuía la distancia entre ellos. No podía ocultar que sentía un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo ocurrido a este hombre. ¿Por qué se emborrachaba solo en ese bar? ¿Por qué estaba tan vulnerable?

Munakata se revolvió un poco en la cama ocultando parte de su rostro, pero Mikoto lo acomodó para poder seguir observándolo, ya no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Reisi. Se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que realmente lo había observado. No pudo evitar acariciar aquel suave rostro.

Reisi tenía una figura delgada y parecía un poco femenino. Siguió observando los contornos de aquel fino rostro, mirando con un poco de asombro por lo bien definidas que eran las facciones de su cara. Nunca vio a nadie con un semblante tan bellamente tallado. Prosiguió con su observación y esta vez sus ojos se posaron en la boca que estaba ligeramente abierta. Su expresión era relajada y no pudo evitar que los húmedos labios de Reisi comenzaran a excitarlo. Él no pudo evitar tocarlos, quería sentir su textura. Luego tocó sus propios labios y pudo notar claramente la diferencia entre ellos. Los labios del Rey Azul eran suaves y húmedos, mientras que los suyos estaban un poco agrietados y secos. Se preguntó por qué, ambos fumaban, pero por qué...

Apartó algunos cabellos de la cara de Reisi y lo miró. Le quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesa cerca de la cama, luego se dejó caer en la cama y siguió mirando a su Rey Azul. Si bien su rostro era un poco áspero y tosco, la piel de alabastro de Munakata era suave y bien cuidada. Él rozó su nariz contra el costado de la cara del azul quien se revolvió en la cama y sus cejas formaron un pliegue, dejando escapar un gemido inarticulado. Mikoto cerró sus ojos trazando con sus labios el cabello del rey azul hasta la parte media de su cuello. Podía oler su aroma. El olor del cigarro y el sudor se fusionaron en un efecto psicodélico. El Rey Rojo sintió el impulso de presionar sus labios contra los de Reisi.

Quiero besarte otra vez.

Él se inclinó para besarlo, pero no fue suficiente para satisfacerlo. Sentía curiosidad por cómo su semblante indecente de rasgos toscos se mezclaba con los finos y bien estructurados de Reisi.

Si tan sólo fueras una mujer…

Lamió el lado de la boca de Reisi y lo besó de nuevo. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Estaba empezando a disfrutar la sensación de la piel del otro que seguía moviéndose, gimiendo y quejándose de una manera contenida. El rey azul abrió los ojos lentamente, los frotó y se sentó en la cama.

—Suoh…

Mikoto se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Podía sentir aún el sabor del bourbon. Munakata todavía estaba aturdido, mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y no podía entender lo que Suoh estaba haciendo, ya que seguía perdido en su ensoñación. Mikoto no pudo contenerse más y se recargó contra Reisi, haciendo gruñir al último.

—Aah… —a Mikoto le gustaba el sonido que Reisi estaba haciendo.

Mujer o no, ahora no importaba, ¿verdad?

Munakata no opuso resistencia mientras Mikoto lo estaba besando.

—Nn… Uh… Mm…

El pelirrojo se dejó llevar y ahora estaba besándolo ardientemente hasta su cuello. Quería escuchar más del sonido reprimido de la pasión de Reisi.

— Mmm…

Munakata gimió y se encogió. Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Mikoto pensando cuán graciosa era su situación.

—Munakata... Nnn... Delicioso...

—Ack... Aaah... Nnn... Detente... ah...

El agarre de Munakata se hizo más fuerte enterrando sus uñas profundamente en la espalda de Mikoto y cuando este se alejó de él, Reisi estaba agitado sobre la cama con su boca abierta y la mirada perdida. Se veía tan débil en ese momento que Mikoto quería hacerle más cosas indecentes. El pelirojo estaba a punto de inclinarse sobre el azul cuando el hombre bajo él hizo algo que sedujo aún más al Rey Rojo. Munakata se arañó el costado del pecho y dejó al descubierto unos perfectos y rosados pezones. Mikoto se sintió aún más excitado y su miembro se endureció, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco avergonzado de sí mismo.

Las cejas de Reisi se arrugaron y sus ojos perdidos tenían un aire de desenfreno. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, las sonrosadas areolas de Reisi lo tentaban y estaba mirando fijamente cómo sus pezones rosados se hinchaban sensualmente. El Rey Rojo sentía su boca reseca e incapaz de cerrarla, sus ojos miraban hambrientos a la figura retorcida de Munakata como si fuera un animal a punto de alimentarse de su presa. Mikoto los tocó con uno de sus dedos y Reisi jadeó, en su mirada podía verse el atrevimiento, una expresión lasciva para los ojos de Mikoto. Se inclinó y los lamió lentamente, girando la sobresaliente protuberancia con ayuda de su lengua.

—Nn… Ugh… Suoh…

Munakata gimió. Su cuerpo se estremecía por lo que Mikoto le estaba haciendo, provocando que su espalda se arqueara debido al tratamiento brusco a una zona tan sensible. El rojo rió para sí mismo. Lo que estaba viendo era una visión muy agradable y el cuerpo de Munakata parecía estar respondiendo a su toque. Reisi murmuró algo...

—Suo… Uh… Hnn…

Algunas lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de los ojos del peliazul. Mikoto besaba su cuello fervientemente, lamiendo y chupando la piel del hombre que se retorcía bajo él. El Rey Rojo parecía estar devorando al Rey Azul, que se estremeció ante el trato de Mikoto y de vez en cuando soltaba un gruñido y un gemido susurrado. Por un segundo pareció como si quisiera más.

—Para… Uh… Nnn… Detente…

Estaba claro que Reisi aún no estaba sobrio y, tal vez porque estaba tan exhausto, no podía evitar sentirse excitado por lo que Mikoto le estaba haciendo. Miró al Rey Rojo mientras este succionaba su piel.

—Aah… —Munakata jadeó manteniendo su boca ligeramente abierta. Su cuerpo se puso rígido ante el malicioso juego de Mikoto. —Hnn… Mm… Uh…

Después de un rato, Munakata lo empujó hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban serenos, pero era claro que todavía estaba intoxicado. Su cuerpo aún estaba agitado.

—Es… Su… Suficiente…

Mikoto con su actitud indiferente lo miró y luego diabólicamente sonrió. Por alguna razón, estaba impresionado por la cantidad de autocontrol que tenía el Rey Azul.

—Munakata.

A continuación, Mikoto lo empujó contra el respaldo de la cama y arrancó la camisa de Munakata dejando al descubierto la piel desnuda del hombre, que ahora estaba llena de marcas rojas producto de los besos del pelirrojo. El sonido de la camisa rota resonó en todo el cuarto y Mikoto tuvo el presentimiento de que todo el vecindario podría oírlos, pero en realidad poco le preocupó. Él quería a Munakata y nada más importaba. Lo besó una y otra vez, acariciando su cuerpo vibrante en el proceso. Tenía la necesidad de penetrar hasta el fondo al Rey Azul, pero eso era demasiado pedir.

Mikoto gruñó y con un solo movimiento, Reisi lo abrazó, su objetivo era que su atacante dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ba… Basta.

Los brazos de Reisi se entrelazarón alrededor de Mikoto. Lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, pero luego su agarre se aflojó y cayó dormido como un niño.

—Munakata.

Mikoto tomó de los brazos de Munakata, recostándolo, y luego se acomodó a su lado quedando uno contra el otro, como dos amantes que acaban de hacer el amor apasionadamente. La camisa de Reisi estaba destrozada, su cabello desordenado y su flequillo estaba convertido en un desastre. El Rey Rojo se recostó de espalda en la cama pensando sobre lo que había hecho. Se giró para mirar al peliazul que aún seguía durmiendo a su lado y, sin esperarlo, Reisi apoyó en sus hombros su cabeza como un niño. No pudo ocultar su asombro a causa de esto. Se rascó la cabeza y decidió descansar durante el resto de la noche.

La mañana llegó. Munakata abrió los ojos para ver que alguien estaba durmiendo a su lado. No llevaba puestas las gafas así que no se dio cuenta de quién era al principio, pero cuando miró de cerca se dio cuenta de que era Suoh Mikoto. Y lo más sorprendente es que estaba durmiendo en uno de los brazos del hombre, abrazándolo. Se puso pálido. Solo podía evocar un borroso recuerdo de lo que sucedió anoche y estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer. Entendía que de alguna manera Mikoto lo llevó a su casa y luego, sin entender cómo, el Rey Rojo comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Lo cual no había odiado particularmente.

Mikoto se movió y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, el tipo parecía estar murmurando algo.

—No te vayas…

Los sueños de Mikoto seguían estancados en esa fatídica noche. Estaba haciendo suyas las palabras de lo que Reisi le había pedido.

—No te vayas…

Esas palabras pesaron sobre él. Era como si no quisiera que Munakata se marchara. Él quería retenerlo para sí. El Rey Azul estaba desconcertado, intentó levantarse, pero Mikoto lo estaba apretando con fuerza.

—Suoh… Aahh… Suoh… —Munakata tuvo que luchar para despertar a Mikoto. —¡Suoh Mikoto!

El nombrado lentamente abrió sus ojos. El pelirojo no estaba sorprendido ni nada, por lo que Munakata pensó que él era el responsable de este acto. Él fue quien lo abrazó. Indignado le pregunto:

—¿Pensé que me odiabas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Preferirías que te ame? —Mikoto se rió entre dientes. —No me importaría si te gustaría eso.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de mí.

Mikoto solo respondió con un gruñido y continuó abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Suoh Mikoto, ¿acaso no me has oído?

—Cállate. Eres ruidoso Munakata. Vamos a quedarnos así por un tiempo.

—Suoh, soy un hombre ocupado. Ahora sé civilizado por una vez y déjame ir.

—Hnnn… —Mikoto aflojó su agarre y giró sobre la cama dejando libre a Reisi, quien se sintió aliviado.

—Voy a usar tu ducha.

—Hnn…

Reisi entró al baño y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera su camisa estaba rota y, al ver su cabello, se horrorizó. Se quitó la desgarrada camisa, los pantalones y la ropa interior, dirigiéndose directo a la ducha, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar se vio en el espejo. Hizo una pausa por un segundo y se acercó a mirar con determinación ya que algo había llamado su atención.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mosquito…?

No pudo terminar su frase, pues de alguna manera conocía al parásito que lo había marcado.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Realmente amo a esta pareja, pero solo hay unos cuantos fanfics sobre ellos, así que tenía que hacer esto. Esta pareja necesita mucho amor. T.T Los quiero mucho ... Y para aquellos que los shippean también, difundan el amor. :D

Estoy pensando en hacer una compilación de historias aleatorias para esta pareja, pero aún no me he decidido. A veces una idea simplemente aparece en mi cabeza y luego estalla... Jaja. Aunque, eso probablemente pueda significar que tendré que mis actualizaciones en mis otros fics serán lentas. *suspiro* Oh bien. ^^ Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia.

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este fanfic me ha costado un poco en traducir porque era mucho texto y tuve que acomodar algunas cosas que se repetían mucho. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
